Foodpun (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
"I'm afraid history makes no mention of your name Miss...? Oh I'll just make something up." - Carenda Summary "Foodpun" was the name given to the little remembered ancient Saiyan of Universe 6's Planet Sadala, who lived around three thousand years or more before the events of Xenoverse. She is a quiet - near mute - unassuming person which sits in direct contrast to the explosive power she will exhibit under specific circumstances. She was discovered by Carenda, the Kai of time of Universe 6, while seeking members to fill the ranks of her team for The All-Time Tournament. Seeking to counter the Super Saiyans she expected her sister to bring to the contest, Carenda was first alerted to the myth of the Legendary ''Saiyan by Lord Fridge and [[Daddy Cool (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)|"''Daddy" Cool]]. This led her to Planet Sadala, some 3027 years before the present, to find the source of this legend, and finding only a lone Saiyan with no name, forcing her to "just make something up" for the tournament registration form - Foodpun. Appearance Foodpun is a Female Saiyan with a relatively slim build and below average height (when in her regular form). Her black hair is bushy and unkempt. She wears a Saiyan Battle suit, similar to the "traditional" design used by Cabba in the present day, which was likely based off this model, contemporary to Foodpun's era. The bottom half of her outfit becomes a skirt, and she wears gold-metallic bracers and boots. After transforming, her hair and eyes turn green, her hair a deep and shiny colour, and her eyes paler. Biography Not much is known about the origins of Foodpun, her status as Universe 6's original Legendary Super Saiyan, or the specifics of her life after the point at which he was temporarily removed from time to fight in the tournament. 3027 years before the The All-time Tournament commenced, the ancient Saiyans of Planet Sadala were engaged in violent internal conflict which would ultimately determine the course of their race. This conflict apparently ended in a final battle between Sadala's "evil" Saiyans, and a newly emerged Super Saiyan, who vanquished them and their warmongering ways, allowing the Saiyans of Universe 6 to develop into a comparatively peaceful people, at least in relation to their counterparts in Universe 7. Unlike the Super Saiyan legend in Universe 7, which permeated Saiyan culture to the present day, the relative lack of cultural memory regarding Super Saiyans in Universe 6 (as demonstrated by Cabba when first hearing about such an ability during the Universe 6 VS 7 Tournament) suggests that as well as being the only survivor and witness of the battle, Foodpun herself either disappeared, having no further impact on Saiyan history, or simply never revealed her Super Saiyan form again. ('Note: '''It is possible Daddy Cool only knew of the Legend through Champa, who it is entirely likely he had some connections to in the same way King Cold knew Beerus in Universe 7) Either way, mere minutes after this battle, Carenda arrived on the battlefield and approached a now returned to normal, and amnesia stricken, Foodpun demanding to be told the location of ''the Legendary Saiyan. After eventually noticing the corpses strewn across the wasteland, Carenda realizes that this Saiyan girl must the one referenced by the legend. At the Tournament, being signed in under the pseudonym "Foodpun"'' (either a joke in reference to typical Saiyan naming schemes, or a demonstration of a terrible imagination on Carenda's part) she spent the fights leading up to her's quietly watching from the sidelines. In the 6th round, Foodpun was matched up against Tristina, the Saiyan team member from Universe 7. After being politely greeted by the other Saiyan (and being so oblivious in the situation to understand or know how to respond, causing her to simply stare back silently) the fight began with a Super Saiyan 2 Tristina easily tossing her around the ring with no attempts at resistance. Feeling sorry for this clearly out of place Saiyan Tristina attempted repeatedly to halt the fight, though Carenda refused, yelling at Foodpun to "''do something". After a second beating, Foodpun began to glow a green aura until her hair suddenly turned green. Absolutely nothing else happened for about 5 seconds. Then in a blaze of energy, nearly throwing Tristina (and some of the spectators) out of the arena, Foodpun revealed her Legendary Super Saiyan form and the two fought an escalating battle in which despite being knocked down repeatedly, Foodpun kept coming back stronger, and in which Tristina was forced to use Super Saiyan 3 and would eventually achieve Super Saiyan 4 for the first time. After a tough battle, Tristina knocked Foodpun out of the ring, eliminating her from the competition. Despite the confrontation Tristina was grateful to Foodpun for the battle that not only showed her new heights in power, but helped her to overcome the recurring paralyzing trauma caused by her encounter with Goma during the Code Green Incident. At a house party hosted by Tony at their apartment in Conton City, Foodpun stayed with Tristina on the rooftop, where both were more comfortable away from the noise and crowds. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 6 Inhabitants